Subscriber units, and specifically messaging and paging subscriber units, typically have the capability to reliably validate receipt (ACK) of one-way paging messages and to generate two-way messaging responses within a messaging system. In normal operation subscriber units within two-way messaging systems validate receipt (ACK) and respond to messages containing unique addressing information that specifically identifies the subscriber unit.
In order for the subscriber unit to validate receipt or generate a reply, the subscriber unit must first receive an outbound message from the infrastructure, which in turn triggers a notification alert to be communicated to the user. The user then de-activates the notification alert, and optionally can generate a response on the inbound channel. In any event, the notification alert is no longer communicated to the user. In cases where the response generated may require subsequent action by the user, and the user may be unable to immediately complete the subsequent action, the user may desire a subsequent reminder of unfinished tasks relating to the message.
Thus, what is needed is a method of initiating a reminder alarm action in a subscriber unit of a messaging system. The method and apparatus preferably will allow the user, with minimal user interaction, to avoid unintentional de-activation of the notification alarm and subsequently to fall short of timely completion of tasks related to the outbound message.